Galaxies Collide
by QueenTasha7
Summary: Shulk, along with Hermione (from Harry Potter), Red (from pokemon/smash), Spongebob (you know him), and Luigi (From Mario/smash) are teleported to a strange dimension by Magie Magic (a character from my imagination)! Can this odd team work together to save the word from the evil Goddess Dallia?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One,**

 _A Chaotic Meeting_

One day... Luigi woke up in a gentle light streaking his room. He sighed to the normal day. He scanned his depressing bedroom. Next to his bed, a table had a family photo album, fan letters and love notes for Mario, and a lamp that lit their bedroom. Next to that table was Mario's bed. Across the large bedroom were two sets of shelves. One was a red trophy case, filled with glorious ribbons, medals, trophies, certificates, rewards, and of course, more Trophies! Next to the fancy, clean, beautiful red shelf that was Mario's, stood a plan, chipped, dusty trophy case. One, smashed trophy stood in there. Luigi didn't blame his brother for stomping on his foot and smashing the trophy. Mario had a title to keep. It wasn't Mario's fought that Luigi was in the way. Luigi didn't think it mattered anyways. No one cared about the Luigi Tennis Tournament anyways. Luigi patted Yoshi on the head, causing a gentle smile on both their faces. Luigi decided he better hurry with the chores Mario left him. But as soon as he left the room...

One day, Hermoine was helping Harry fix his book. She was very good with books! Harry couldn't go to the librarying or a teacher to fix it. They would wonder why Harry's book had burns on it. He didn't want to tell them that Hagrid had a dragon! Not even after they send Newbert to Romania. "Here Harry! I'm done!" Hermoine sighed. She then dusted herself off, and was heading to the Girls Dormitory to study more on the Philosopher's Stone, when she saw the time! "OH NO! We're late for class! There's a test today!" Hermoine yelled. She ran to the Fat Lady, and puffed "Willow musk" Then ran out. She was almost at class when...

One day, Spongebob was twisting and turning in bed. The alarm went off very loudly! He was used to this. "I'M READY!" He shouted! He ran out of bed, had a shower, (wait, what does a sponge use to clean himself?) He thought, having to rinse himself out by squeezing. After turning the shower off, he dried (again by squeezing) and hummed while getting dressed. Next, he ate breakfast, brushed his teeth, and looked in the mirror. "OH no!" He shrieked in a high pitched voice! He flicked a speck of dirt off his head and sighed with relief. "I'M READY! I'M READY! I'M READY! I'M-" He cheered, running down the road! But before he left his street...

(Charizard! I choose you!) Red thought, silently throwing his Charizard out. The hopeless trainer he was battling on Mt. Silver was sending out his Blastoise. Red had a plan for the advantage though! Charizard dodged each hydro pump perfectly in the air based on Red's silent commands! (Way to go Charizard!) Thought Red. He decided to make Charizard swoop in with a dragon claw! But first, (Use double team!) Charizard did as told, dodging the hydro pumps again! Now it was time! Charizard's dragon claw charged at the foe! Red got more and more excited! And... They won! A one hit knock out! Red was just about to return Charizard...

One horrible day... Shulk was having a horrible dream! He was next to his love as she died... Remembering the words she said on the day she died. "I hope all days, and everyday, can be just like today!" 12 hours later... 12 hours later she died. Metal face's laugh echoed through the horrible dream! But... All of a sudden, Shulk, his love, and metal face disappeared in purple swirls. Replacing them were two friends from the Smash tournaments, Luigi and Red, a lot of strangers, and himself aged a year or so. He, a little girl, a... Sponge? Red, Luigi, and a... Teenage girl with magic powers... Were fighting a blurry, dark, teenage girl with terrible powers! The fierce battle took place in a dimension where logic did not exist! The strange dream then turned into the strange, dark teenage girl playing with metal face like a doll! She laughed something... But all Shulk could hear was "Now m- se-! Loose the file, and you're DEAD!" Shulk burst out of bed! His temper and fear racing through his half asleep body! He planned his strategy for his attempt to track metal face today, but once he got dressed and grabbed his Monado...

"I'm going to be late!" Hermione shouted! "What-a happened!" asked a stunned Luigi! "READY! I'M READY! I'M-" yelled Spongebob! (return Charizard! Wait... What?) thought Red. "WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!" Shulk demanded! Swinging his Monado at a terrified Hermoine. "Are you in charge of this!?" He demanded. Hermione shook her head no. They all looked around at the dimension where up was down, black was white, yes was no, and balls of gas and stars floated around! The floor was purple and green checkered, tiles floated in the gold sky, random stairways crossed each other, and in it all... Was a floating chair. Shulk didn't like this... He wanted to take his anger and fear out on someone! "WHO BROUGHT ME HERE!?" He demanded! Swinging the Monado threateningly around Hermione! "I did..." A soft voice answered. Echoing through the room-or... Dimension. They looked up at the odd, floating chair. A shadow now sat in it. Blue stairs started to grow, one by one, down to the odd floor.

 **To Be Continued**


	2. Chapter 2

**(So you know, me and my friend are working on this story together. His Fan-Fic Writer name is** **ProdigyGaming** **. If you like this story, half the credit goes to him.)**

 **Chapter 2**

 _The Many Choices_

Everyone glanced and stared as the shadow slowly walked down the magical, and un-logical stairs... "I am the Goddess of all dimensions, and light!" The shadow spoke. Shulk glitched, thinking that the shadow was Zanza! "F.W.I, Shulk, no. I'm not Zanza. I am his great, great, great, (a trillion 'great's later) great, grandmother. He doesn't even have the slightest idea I exist." Before Shulk could put on a war pose and mutter 'Meyneth then!' The shadow laughed "No, not Meyneth either. I am her (a trillion 'great's plus six 'great's later) Aunt. Also, no. I can't read any of your minds. I watch over your dimensions so I knew I needed a good explanation. Didn't want anyone attacking who they didn't know." Everyone looked around each other in confusion. Well, except SpongeBob, who had a blank smile on his face. Finally, the shadow continued down the stairs and entered the light.

"I, am Magie Magic." She bowed. She was a gorgeous, teenage girl with long, curly, soft, pink hair! A skin tight red dress, and blue high heels. Her feet touched the floor so gently it seemed she was hovering, and maybe she was! "I have brought you all here because of a horrible danger! And I need your help- and only your help, no more no less- to save it." Everyone looked confused, but she continued. "You have been brought here because of-" She looked a Luigi "-Expertise in Ghost Energy-" She looked at Hermione "-The ability to think and act quickly, even when in pressure-" She looked at Shulk "-Quick reflexes and psychic abilities, and Shulk, just so you know, they won't work here. You can only see flashbacks.-" She looked at Red "-The ability to move quickly without making a sound-" Red played with his pokeball and smiled as Magie moved to SpongeBob. "-and Invincibility!"

Shulk glances at SpongeBob. He is clearly unconvinced. (Bulbasaur!) Thought Red. (Come on out!) Bulbasaur came out in a light that was so blinding in the center dimension with different logic. (Use Vine whip on the sponge) Red thought. A swift, sharp, vine came down and sliced SpongeBob in half! Everyone, except a tempered Shulk and a laughing Magie Magic, gasped! They stood in a tense silence as Magie's laugh echoed. "A-ha-ha-ha" Laughed SpongeBob's halfs in a funny, but quickly annoying voice. "Huh..." Muttered an annoid Shulk. "He is invincible." "A-HA-HA-HA!" SpongeBob's Halfs laughed, putting themselves together in a pop.

Shulk then passed out! Everyone crowded around him. The horrible vision came back to Shulk. He saw once again, the people he just met fighting the dark teenager. He woke up and everyone was relieved. Only for the moment because he charged at Magie with his Monado! However, it caused him to bounce away slightly into a chair that poofed from now where. "I understand that you are tense. Allow me to explain fully why you're here. But first, I should make an area that suits your logic." Magie raised one hand towards the edge of the strange world. She pulled out a large cloud of gas and waved her arms slowly. Suddenly, Magie raised a hand quickly and the ball of gas turned into a steady stream of glowing, green, flakes! She switched her hand's positions quickly and the green flakes turned into blue lasers! One more flip of Magie's arms, and pure light came out of her hands! A door then appeared out of nowhere! "Lady's-a first!" Luigi stuttered to Hermione. "Are you being polite, or scared?" Hermione asked. Luigi just nodded his head as if to say both.

"Wow!" SpongeBob cheered as they all entered the palace! "This room works with the logic that your dimensions share." Explained Magie. "Wow..." SpongeBob repeated. Red smiled as if showing a silent laugh. "It really is quite nice!" Hermione remarked. "Thanks." Magie agreed. She sat on a chair and looked around. "About the explanation, I think you should get on with it!" Shulk complained. "Okay..." Agreed Magie. "There is a danger larger than all the villains you've ever known, combined! My twin sister Dallia Destroy, the Goddess of destruction and death, was once a pretty, healthy girl. She was kind, but she knew there needed to be death, or humanity would see no point in life. She knew that in order to have life, there would have to be death and destruction. She still found it a horrible job to be the Goddess of them though, but death and destruction need to be controlled." Magie paused and took a drink.

"So, what's the danger?" Shulk asked. "I'm getting to it!" Replied Magie. "Anyways, recently, Dalia's mind has been twisted. All of a sudden, she's been going crazy! She said that the more and more dimensions popping up, the more lives being gone and created, the more chaos was forming! She's somewhere hidden in space and time. I will not leave the place I need to stay though. So I needed help. Dallia plans to end all life! To end all dimensions except this one! Must be because she's tired of making people die, and turning people insane. I think she wants peace and quiet, but she can't do this! Sister or no, good reason or no, it's my job to stop her. Please no, that every villian you've faced, every tragedy that's hurt you, were originally caused by her. The villains yes, did make the decision to take the evil, but she's the one who gave it to them. They work for her without even having the slightest idea."

The room was quiet. "I'll leave you to decide if you're in. Remember, Dallia will threaten you, if we find you! You need to know if you can handle her threatening your home, your world, your loved ones. You need to decide if you're ready, if you agree to go. Can you do that? I'll give you time to think." She left the room and everyone began to think. "I must stop Dallia. She already taken the one thing I love! I can handle any threat if it means I can stop her." Shulk decided. Hermione thought for a bit. "I know logic. I know that Dallia will destroy everything anyways, unless I stop her! I'm in!" Luigi wanted desperately to help! He wanted to actually be useful, and to be the one to save his world! He wanted to help, he knew his knowledge on ghost energy would help very much! But... He also knew he was a coward. Luigi knew he wouldn't be able to handle the threats. He knew he would let everybody down. Red looked at Luigi and guessed what he was thinking. He gestured that he was in and then gave Luigi a reassuring smile. (You're much braver than you think!) He thought. Luigi explained his fears to the group. Hermione put a hand on his shoulder. "If you get scared, I'll remind you what our cost is! I'll show you how brave you are!" Shulk nodded, agreeing that he'd do the same. Luigi calmed and cheered "Well-a then, I'm-a in!" "I'm ready!" SpongeBob agreed. They all nodded and Magie walked in.

"We're all in! We have to stop Dallia!" Shulk told her in a very serious voice. Magie nodded with gratitude and started discussing a plan. Then, suddenly, Shulk visioned once again, the flash back of his dream that morning. His wife... Dying beside him... It was Dallia, he now knew... Then he saw him, fighting that girl again with the others. He now knew it was Dallia they were fighting, if his vision was true... Then, a doll of Metal face... Being controlled by Dallia... "We need to get Metal face!" He shouted when his brain returned to reality. "Why?" Everyone asked, well, except for Red, who thought it. "I know he knows something!" He looked at Luigi and Red, who quickly realized what he was talking about. Magie realized it too. "But, you can't-" Magie began, but Shulk interrupted. "I had a vision this mourning! So I'm getting flashbacks of it." Magie understood. "Well then, let's set off for prison Island!-after, we train of course. We must get used to Shulk's dimensional logic, and the weapons that work there." Everyone agreed to this. "Wands, Pokemon, and Magic Bubbles, will not work in Shulk's Dimension. Shulk, since this will be in your world, you will be leader. I need you to make a plan." Shulk nodded as they entered the Dimensional training room. "I'm coming for you, metal face..." He muttered.

 **To Be Continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 _If at First You Don't Succeed, Fry, Fry, and Fry Again!_

"Are there any weapons that have similar control to a magic wand?" Hermione asked. Red realized how intelligent and bossy her stubborn voice was, and wondered how funny it was that the mature voice belonged to this adorable little girl. "I think I may have something... But it will take awhile..." Shulk muttered, searching the shelves of the training room. The shelves were filled with many swords of different kinds! Shulk grabbed a bunch of odd diamonds that seemed as if they were meant to be solid energy, two skinny grey swords, and got to work putting a flat, steel tray over a fire. He grabbed the diamonds known to him as Ether Crystals and the katana like swords that were known to him as Colony Knives, and hammered at them while Hermione came up with a master plan, despite Shulk insisting that he was leader.

Two hours later, Shulk left the new swords to cool off and joined the others to learn Hermione's plan. "Okay, so, Magie will teleport us onto Prison Island, making sure we're in a hiding spot. Then, since SpongeBob is not able to be destroyed, he has no harm to use his annoying side or his innocent side to distract Metal Face! Once Metal Face is distracted, Luigi and Red will sneak into the lair to search for any sort of clue! We don't know what you're looking for, so keep a sharp eye! Once they are safely inside, Shulk and I will attack Metal Face! If anything-and I mean ANYTHING goes wrong, we contact Magie to teleport us back here! Clue, or no clue, capture, or no capture! Is that understood?" Everyone nodded except Shulk, who hesitated. He wanted to capture and defeat Metal Face once and for all! But, he wasn't going to risk people's lives to do so. Sighing, Shulk nodded his head.

"Okay Magie! Let's-a-go!" Luigi cheered. "I'm ready!" SpongeBob agreed. Red was just about to say goodbye to his pokemon, when suddenly they were on an island behind a large, rough rock. "Prison Island. Okay SpongeBob, go blow bubbles or something!" SpongeBob ran out of the hiding place, very surprised he could breath the air, and blew bubbles. He suddenly realized that he couldn't breath air! He blew a big bubble and stuck it on his head. Thanks to Nintendo logic, he could breath. Shulk sighed at SpongeBob's stupidness while SpongeBob realized he couldn't blow bubbles in a bubble.

Meanwhile, Metal Face was slowly approaching. "Where is that Monado boy!" Metal Face repeated. He muttered psychotic stuff and revenge stuff until he reached the oddest sight. A boy that appeared to be a sponge was trying desperately to find a way to blow bubbles even though his head was in a bubble! "Foolish Bubble boy!" Metal Face laughed. He threw many swords at the boy, slicing him, to Metal Face's shock, to twelve even cubes. To more of Metal Face's surprise, SpongeBob's cubes just laughed and popped back together! "Interesting... Are you invulnerable?" Metal Face asked with a psychotic smile. "YYYeeesss!" Spongebob cheered annoyingly. "How would you like to work for me?" Metal Face asked. "I'M READY!" SpongeBob screamed at the top of his lounges, running toward Metal Face, jumping high, and landing a strong karate chop on Metal Face's head! Luigi and Red quickly ran passed the fallen Metal Face and snuck into a place that seemed to have information.

While Metal Face got up, Hermione and Shulk charged into battle! "Ah! My old friend... Monado boy!" Metal Face shouted as Shulk charged. Hermione quickly got the hang of the Ether Knives and struck Metal Face quickly multiple times! Shulk managed to get many hits in, but SpongeBob repeatedly whacking Metal Face with a bubble wasn't helping at all! "Magie, send SpongeBob back up." Hermione yelled. SpongeBob was sent back to Magie's world. "Ah, Monado boy! I see you have some new friends! Doesn't matter, I'll kill them too!" Metal Face laughed! He leaped and trapped Shulk, nearly choking him! "What do I do..." Hermione panicked! "Oh, wait!" She took one sword and quickly stuck it between Metal Face and Shulk. "Give me a fork and a lever, and I can move the Earth!" Hermione yelled, pushing so hard that Metal Face fell back! "Learnt that in Muggle Studies when doing an assignment on physics!" She explained to a tired, out of breath Shulk.

"I'll get you for that!" Shouted Metal Face. Hermione could see that they had barely hit a dent in Metal Face! The only damage they did was that Metal Face was shocked. He lept at Hermione and Shulk, and Hermione was ready for Metal face, but Shulk was trying very hard to breath because everything was just going to fast! His injuries weren't helping and he wasn't used to the galaxie travel the did! Hermione tried to block Metal Face and kept him away, but she was starting to get worn out too! "Hermione! We-a-Found Something-a!" Luigi yelled, holding a usb. "Scotty! Beam us up!" Hermione yelled. They were sent up to the dimension. "I always wanted to say that!" Hermione laughed! Shulk watched through the portal to his world as Metal Face realized the usb was gong.

"NO! Meyneth Will destroy me for losing that!" Metal Face growled fearfully. "Wait, they can't find anything on that without the password!" He realized to his relief. "I'll be ready for that Monado Boy and his friends next time!" Metal Face laughed hysterically. Shulk turned quickly and shouted "We're healed now, and we need to get Metal Face! I just heard him talking, the file has information but we need his password!" Everyone looked at Shulk for a while, and agreed. Unknown to them, was that after Shulk turned, Metal face muttered "And next time... I'll kill them! When at first you don't succeed... Fry! Fry, and fry again!" After that, he laughed evilly at the top of his psychotic voice, and ran off!

 **To Be Continued**


End file.
